Why'd You Have To Be So Cute?
by Amy-Star
Summary: Blaine is a college student that frequents a local coffee shop for the chance to see Sebastian a high schooler who is a regular there.


He had been doing this for half an hour now.

Blaine knew he should be ashamed of himself. He was openly oggeling a teenage boy. Someone who was probably four years younger than him. He knew this for a fact because the boy wearing the uniform from an all boys private school called Dalton. Blaine may have searched that up on the internet one evening to confirm. Because he apparently had become a pervert. Why else would he be lusting after a boy who wasn't even old enough to drink or vote?

But why did he have to be so cute?

He was exactly Blaine's type if you disregarded the age difference. He had these impossibly long limbs that he used with such power and grace. Blaine had been mesmerized several times watching him reach over to grab his coffee or walk across the cafe to his table. His body was slim and lean most likely toned to perfection underneath that boxy uniform. He had a long and straight nose that Blaine found to be simultaneously aristocratic and adorable. One time when they stood side by side at the sugar and cream station Blaine noticed the smattering of freckles across his cheekbones. A collection of beauty marks were also scattered down his neck. Blaine wondered if those marks continued down his broad shoulders and chest. How he would love to kiss each mark. To create and memorize the constellations across his body.

No he had to stop this.

He was twenty-three year old who thought dirty things about a teenager.

He should stop coming to this coffee shop. A part of him regretted that day two months ago when he first came here. The place he usually got his caffeine fix was undergoing renovations which meant Blaine finally caved in to going to the Lima Bean. He avoided the place because it was a bit out of his way and he heard it was the hang out for local teens. The first day he came he saw him. The boy with the long limbs, and freckles and his overall perfection. Blaine was immediately smitten. He was already plotting about going over and introducing himself when he saw the uniform. Any plans of getting the boy's number were stopped after that. After all he didn't want to get arrested just because he was unable to get over a stupid crush.

But really the boy was so lovely.

His perfectly coiffed chestnut brown hair that Blaine wanted to run his fingers through and muss up. His long fingers that twirled his expensive pens with ease. The way he pursed his full lips as he concentrated on his homework. Sometimes when working on a especially difficult problem he would bite down on his lower lip. Whenever that happened Blaine had the uncontrollable urge to walk over to the boy's table to soothe the reddened skin of his lower lip with a kiss. To rub circles on the long curve of boy's neck to release the tension. To feel the boy's body relax underneath him as he let out a relived groan. Blaine would then…

No. He really needed to stop this. Or else he would get too excited and have to go 'take care of himself' in the washroom.

Blaine wanted to smack himself at that thought. He had sunk so low that he now masturbated over teenagers in public washrooms.

Not teenagers, the part of his mind run by desire and want reminded him, just that particular teenager.

If Blaine actually believed in hell he probably would have a first class ticket there.

Blaine sighed and raised his coffee cup to take the last dregs of his cold coffee. His eyes remained on the boy. Taking his time to relish at the sight of him before he left.

A part of him wished he had the strength for this to be the last time. But he knew he would be back here tomorrow afternoon because that's when the boy was here. He would buy a coffee sit across the room from the boy and spend his time admiring him. Wanting him and wishing their circumstances were different. That they were the same age. Or even that the boy knew he existed.

Blaine stood up and put his coat on. He sent the boy one last glance. He was conflicted between wanting him to notice Blaine or for him to remain oblivious. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, the object of his affection kept his full attention on his homework. Not for the first time Blaine wondered why the boy was always here alone. He never brought friends. Nor a boy or girl on a date. He always sat by himself working away on his homework.

Blaine wondered if he was as lonely as he was.

Blaine left the coffee shop and out into the early evening air. Hoping that he could forget about the beautiful boy but at the same time wishing he never would.

**A/N:** Will do a sequel where Blaine comes across Sebastian one night at Scandals and is conflicted about hitting on him.


End file.
